


Plot twist

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Mocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Prompt: “Aw, do you want me to carry you?”





	Plot twist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chucknovak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/gifts).



“Aw, do you want me to carry you, since you _obviously_ forgot how to walk?” was Richie’s way, apparently, of making sure his boyfriend was alright, seeing as Mike had just tripped and stumbled into the slightly damp grass of the park they’d been messing around at.

Mike had caught himself on hands and knees, then quickly turned over to sit, throwing his head back in frustration and disbelief at what he’d just done, expression shifting from self-frustration to an exasperation at Richie’s question. He promptly, but slowly, lowered his head, drawing his knee up as if to cradle it, and said faintly, “Yeah - actually, could you because I -”

Eyes widening, Richie, let himself fall to the ground at Mike’s side, worry and incredulity mixing ugly on his face as he began sliding Mike’s brown cords up his leg to take a look, exclaiming, “What, you think I could actually carry _you_ with these noodle arms?! I was joking; you’re hurt - from _that_?”

When the pant leg was up far enough to expose that truthfully, Mike was at least without a visible wound, Richie met his eyes, and huffed out a deep breath of relief when he met Mike’s smirk. “Don’t worry, _Noodle Arms_ ; I’m fine,” Mike told him, hunching forward over his knees so that he could get his mouth teasingly close to Richie’s in seductive invitation.


End file.
